


Amethyst’s Capers

by Emojimonty



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Stevonnie - Freeform, connverse - Freeform, this in an au that I will never use again where everything is the same except vine is alive, vine tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emojimonty/pseuds/Emojimonty
Summary: This is based off of an amazing animatic by Just_somedoodles on Instagram (and a while ago I read a few fics also based on this piece and they were AMAZING)Amethyst has discovered a new app. Called Vine. Maybe she could record a prank on Steven...
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Connverse Fuel





	Amethyst’s Capers

Amethyst was in an extremely giddy mood. Since gems did not need to sleep to refuel, and she was a naturally energetic one to boot, Amethyst was a fan of the internet. While her human friends were sound asleep, someone on the other side of Earth was in the middle of their day.

Social media was a brilliant source of entertainment to the hyperactive gem. Her favourite apps being Tumblr, TikTok and Discord. And Vine. Vine was a particular favourite of hers.

As a prankster at heart, Amethyst was after gaining quite a few followers on the app. She was not afraid to go all out in her videos, and that seemed to appeal to a large audience. Almost all of the citizens of Beach City knew about her small claim to fame. Most of these people had notifications on, and would be notified whenever she posted a short video. That was why what happened was so hilarious, everyone knew about it.

°°°°°

It was early in the morning. It could only work early in the morning, Steven had always been an early riser. So Amethyst had sorted through the collection of rubbish in her room and found a watch, so that she could wake up her sleeping brotherly figure at a ridiculous hour (for the ultimate comedic effect).

Steven’s new room setup was also helpful for her plan, a door being opened and slammed against a wall would add a new level of shock. 

And so Amethyst was creeping up the newly refurbished stairs. She stopped in front of the bedroom door, pausing to turn on her phone camera. She braced herself.

BANG!

Amethyst slammed the door open, with a loud shriek of “WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD”.

And as as expected, Steven jumped a few inches in the air and let out a few quiet curse words.   
But then Connie rose from the space next him, where she had been clinging to him in her sleep. Wearing one of his old shirts.

Amethyst screamed with laughter as the two inhabitants of the room realised what the gem had just caught on camera.

The two of them. Cuddling. In bed.

By the time they moved to try to pry the phone with the offending footage from the mischievous gem, she had fled the premises via the sliding door which led to pen sky. Which was perfect for a gem who could shape shift into a bird.

There was no hope that the teenagers would get the phone. Amethyst was already posting the video on her favourite app. Where anyone could see it.

°°°°°

Connie and Steven got many strange looks from people after that. Peedee kept smirking at them when they went together to get some fries (and bits). Greg looked very concerned.

The fact that neither Priyanka nor Doug had seen the video was a blessing, but after the video the two Jam Buds could not go anywhere without people asking if it was them the people from the video. It was Amethyst’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading (by the way while I was writing this I was listening to my broadway playlist just so you people know)


End file.
